Retold
by BlueMoon333
Summary: With the Invisible War coming to a conclusion, he will have to sacrifice his soul while all anyone else could do is love him from afar. He is the proclaimed Destroyer of Time. Yet in the eyes of his fellow exorcists, he is the Savior of Time. This is Allen's story retold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man. Obviously. Enjoy the read though. It's my first so here goes nothing. Hope you like it.

_There was a village somewhere that was connected by roads to others. Humanity was becoming more and more interconnected. This was a time where trades were blossoming and technological innovations were forming as roots to a more developed society. Here reside mothers hanging up washed clothes to dry, scolding their carefree children who were causing a ruckus across town, greeting their neighbors, and preparing to serve dinner to their husbands who have been hard at work all day. Everything was peaceful. Yet, it wasn't. These people, like most of the world, were oblivious to what was really going on. They did not see the ongoing war which many innocent lives were lost to. They were not aware of the countless brave people that put their lives on the line to protect them. They did not acknowledge the evil that is the Millennium Earl. They live their daily lives normally while, blind to the naked eye, the Invisible War ensues. If they are lucky, they'll never have to know. That is, if they don't fall prey to the demons, much more themselves. The Earl thrives on the weakness of humanity's inability to let go. When will mankind learn? When will they give these poor, unfortunate souls their lives back. They just keep making the same mistakes, and it's up to those chosen by God, to clean up after their mess. What a cruel world. What a cruel God._

Somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, there stood a tower as dark as the skies around it. It was a place the soldiers of the Invisible War called 'home'. Within these fortified walls, three exorcists were returning from a mission that didn't leave any of them seriously injured. The first one was a young olive-haired beauty with kind eyes, who wore a black uniform that reached her knees and her hair in two pigtails. She was trying hard to suppress her laughter, while watching her friend's antics. Said friend, had hair as fiery as his personality, held up by a bandana. He was being as loud, and fearless, as usual. He wore an eye patch that covered one of his emerald eyes and the world's largest grin. The third on of the trio wore a frown that seemed to be etching further and further into his face as another word flew out of the flamboyant redhead's mouth. He had sharp eyes that at first glance seemed to be black, but upon closer inspection, and on the off chance you met him on a good day, were are actually a deep, dark blue. Then again, if you met him, his day would no longer be good. His eyes matched his dark midnight tresses that held a shine and were too long for a boy to have, yet they suited him perfectly.

"Aw, Yuu-chan, you didn't have to make the poor girl cry. She just wanted to be friends with you. Ya' can't blame a person for trying," Lavi said, already knowing what his comrade's response would be, word-for-word. He was a bookman after all. It was his job to be observant and know things.

"Shut up, baka usagi. What person walks up to a stranger and asks if they can touch their hair? And if you ever call me that again, I swear I will rip out your intestines and shove em' down your throat." He said this all the while pointing his beloved katana, Mugen, against the rabbit's throat. Kanda was in a particularly bad mood after wasting his time on a mission that had no Innocence to begin with. _It was just a town with filled with crazy people. Should've left the usagi there. Che._

"A-Alright Yuu-chan. I get it, now please put that thing away. You might hurt somebody," he managed to get out while sweating bullets. Apparently, being pointed at by sharp sword at your neck and Kanda's menacing glare was very intimidating. Yet he still goes and provokes him further.

"What did I say about calling me that?! You stupid rabbit!"

"Now, now, calm down Kanda. You know Lavi's just being... Lavi. And you, stop giving Kanda reasons for thinking you have a death wish. There will come a time when I won't be here to save you, or rather I won't _want_ to save you." Lenalee, who seemed to be the only sane one at the moment, stopped them before there was any blood spilled. The poor Finders would have to clean up after Lavi's stupidity.

"You're so mean, Lenalee. You would really let that monster eat me. Don't you love me anymore? Why-!" He was cut off by some scientists that were rushing by in a hurry. They shouted their apologies for knocking into them and continued running down the corridors.

"What was that all about?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know. But let's go find out! Come on Yuu-chan!" he said happily.

"Usagi..." he growled warningly.

"Sorry. Sorry. But we still have to hand in our reports to the chief. Then we can find out what all the fuss is about."

"Che. Fine."

They reached Komui's office and were surprised by the amount of chaos taking place. Sure, the piles of scattered paper were of no surprise, but it was onslaught of incoming data, people running around like they've lost their heads, and the shouting back and forth that was unusual.

"Brother, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Lenalee questioned tentatively.

"Oh, if it isn't my sweet little Lenalee. There is nothing to worry about. Everything's fine. Just leave it up to your big bro- Ow!" Komui shouted as his ear was being pulled by Reever, his secretary.

"Sorry guys but I'm afraid he has work to attend to, and we can't risk to lose focus." Reever replied.

"Why? What's so important? I've never seen you guys this busy before." Lavi questioned.

"It seems that we are on the brink of locating General Cross." Komui said, suddenly serious.

"Ah, I see... wait, what?! You guys found the General? But he's been missing for so many years now. How the hell did you guys manage to find someone that's succeeded in avoiding you for so long?" Lavi asked, very intrigued. Cross wasn't an easy person to track down. Heck, you'd be lucky if you found out where he stayed several months ago. This was just inexplicable, and let's face it, with a team led by Komui, you can't expect much. The man avoided work almost as much as Cross avoided the Order.

"Oh, my naive little friend. Where there's a will, there's a way. We deployed an elite squad which consists of forces specialized to lure in that filthy octopus!" Komui said with an evil grin.

"And those forces would be...?" Lavi said, a little wary of the answer.

"Women, of course!" Komui exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped. The General _was_ notorious for his womanizing reputation, but this was a bit too much.

"Oh, brother," Lenalee said shaking her head.

"Your brother's methods may be unconventional, but they do provide results. We're on his tail right now. We've narrowed down the search to somewhere northwest of Greece. And just to make sure we don't lose him this time, The Order has sent out a team of Crows. We can't risk the chance of him getting away. Our number of exorcists could use a little boost." Reever explained.

Everyone contemplated the situation for a moment. None of them liked it when the higher ups got involved. Then again, none of them liked Cross, so they got over it.

"I've got him! He's been spotted at a town called Veria. It's actually just a night's trip from here." Johnny shouted excitedly.

"Good work people. I'll inform the agents nearest to that location to get a move on. In the meantime, keep going the updates. I need a report by the half hour to check on the status of our mission. Are we clear?" Komui was answered with a, "Yes, sir!"

"Do you kids mind giving me your reports tomorrow morning after breakfast?" The Head Chief requested.

"Che. Whatever." Kanda strode out of that mess.

"Good luck, Brother! I'll leave you to it then." She smiled and exited.

"Wait for me, Yuu-chan!" Lavi shouted and waved stupidly. He never learns.

_Elsewhere in Veria, Greece_

"Is something wrong, Master?" A young boy with with snow-white hair and liquid pools of mercury for eyes asked concerned. He wore what most would call an Englishman's outfit. It consisted of a long sleeves, white buttoned up collared shit, dress pants, a matching vest, and a red-stringed necktie. There was something off about his master today. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Stupid Apprentice, it's nothing. Just a bad feeling. Those bastards at Central better not be thinking about me. Such a nuisance. I can only take on so many lovers." A handsome man with scarlet hair, rectangular glasses, and a golden and black body length coat spoke, as he let out puff of smoke from his cigar.

"Not everyone feels that way about you, Master." The kid muttered.

He was answered with silence. They continued walking through town. They had stayed there for too long now and had to move out immediately. _It's all Master's fault. He just _had_ to get drunk and stay with Elizabeth, or Rosy, or whatever her name was, another night._

The teen noted that his Master's shoulders were stiff and he kept glancing to the side, suspiciously. What was going on? He never behaves like this. It was odd. It was... unsettling. He was about to voice his opinion when-

"M-Master, what's going on?" the teen was panicking. They were suddenly surrounded by, from his count, eight tall men shrouded in long black cloaks. Something about their air around them screamed power.

"It's been a while hasn't it? I was wondering when you would decided to finally show yourselves. I admit, before the sun falls was a good idea. By the way, have you met my new apprentice. He's quite the looker isn't he?" Cross said in a conversational tone. His apprentice, on the other hand, looked at him incredulously. _What with the bloody hell is wrong with him? Here, they're jumping us and he's talking to them as if they're discussing the weather like old pals over beer!_

The mysterious men did not utter a word. They simply changed into a fighting stance. "Mah, you guys are no fun." Cross spoke as he let out another puff in order to disguise the glint in his eyes; one his young protege didn't miss. _Innocence, Activate!_

In the blink of an eye, dirt lifted up in the air and obscured their vision. Next thing they knew- "The hell, where did they go?!" "Up there! They're running across the rooftops." "Go get them!"

The ones on the run leaped from one building to another. "Master! Who the hell are those guys?" The white-haired boy asked, after deactivating, while trying his hardest not to fall.

"Shit. This is all your fault, Stupid Apprentice!" "My fault! You're the one to blame here. I'm not the one who needed overtime with what's-her-face! I told you we should have left last night but _no_!" "Shut up! Her name was Caroline!" "I'm pretty sure it was Rosy!" "Whatever! Shit!" "Stop swearing!" After much bickering, they realized that the Crow-freaks, as Cross had called them before, were gaining on them.

"What do we do?" The poor kid was getting extremely nervous and apprehensive.

"There's only one thing to do. I'll leave Timcampy in your care." He made an abrupt halt.

"Huh? What do you m-" suddenly his vision swimmed and he felt the distinct sensation of falling. Before blacking out, he had a few coherent thoughts. He saw his master grinning with, _was that a hammer?,_ in his hand. _Where in God's name did he get that? _The next thing he saw wasn't his master, but the heads of the many men in black cloaks dominating his line of sight, as well as a golden ball fluttering it's wings, hovering over it's master. His last words before his world turned dark:

"Master... y-you bastard..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been constantly changing my mind on how some parts go and have been bumming around to a point where I got stumped. I didn't want this chapter to end here but I decided you guys deserved _something_ in the meantime so enjoy :) Oh, and just so you know, this is basically following a plot line similar to that of the original series but with my own twists here and there. It doesn't start and it definitely doesn't end the same way. By the way, no 14th, it over complicates the plot.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own it. If I did, there would be unicorns throwing up rainbows and a happy ending...

CHAPTER 2

Bright silver orbs blinked open. There was the slightest peek of sunshine coming through the curtains. Lifting them from where he was laying, he'd say that it was still early dawn. He groaned at the sudden throbbing in his head. He took a moment to gather exactly what happen, when the golden ball made it's presence known. A frown appeared on young boy's face. _Master..._ he thought spitefully. _Great, just great. He left me here with... God knows who. Where am I anyway, and how long was I out? _Then he heard muffled sounds beyond the door across the room. Slowly, he placed his feat on the floor and made he sure he didn't make any noise as he inched near the door. Opening it slightly, he decided to listen in on his kidnappers.

"... we can't stay here any longer," the owner of one voice said. "You're right, we should move out right away." "Yes, he'll be trouble if he wakes up any time soon. He _is_ Cross's disciple." "We should reach headquarters by early morning if everything goes smoothly. It's not far from the edge of this town." "Once he is within those walls, he is no longer our responsibility."

While they continued their conversation, Allen headed back towards the window of his room. "Come on Timcampy, we're getting out of here." Timcampy responded by imitating a nod. Allen had heard things about the Order from his Master; bad things. He cracked opened the window seal and started climbing outside. At that moment, two Crow agents came in, ready to take the boy away, and halted at the sight.

"Hello, gentlemen," Allen spoke politely, with a smile on his face. He waved. And with that he let go and fell backwards watching the men frantically run towards the window trying to stop him. They were too late. He activated his innocence and scraped his hand, now a claw, against the side of the building to land unscathed on his feet, with Timcampy following in suit. Deactivating it, he broke into a sprint. "The boy has escaped! After him!" He heard from a distance. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, swimming through crowds, taking turns right and left to confuse them. Problem is that he was directionally challenged, or rather lacked that sense completely. _Dammit, I'm already bad enough as it is, why does it have to be somewhere I've never been before?! _He whined. Through his musing, he almost knocked over a fruit stand completely. He apologized and helped the old man out everything back into place. He saw several shadows gaining on him and blindly ran into an alleyway. Seeing that he was heading towards a dead end, he quickly turned when his arms were suddenly locked behind his back and he was pinned to the ground facing down, with Timcampy sitting on his head. _You're having fun, aren't you? _He glared upwards. Then he was silently escorted to a carriage that, in the matter of minutes, was out of town. _Goodbye civilization,_ he thought with a sigh.

.

.

.

He heard an annoying banging on his door, and an even more annoying voice to follow.

"Yuu-chan!" _Bang!_ _Bang!_ _Bang! "_Yuu-chan! Oi, Yuu!"

"What?!" He snapped the door open.

Lavi grinned hugely. "Come on, we have to go hand in our reports to Komui. Plus, I can't wait to find out what happened with Cross yesterday." Although he would never admit it, Kanda was the tiniest bit curious about the ordeal himself. So, instead of slamming the door in the stupid rabbit's face as he originally planned, he calmly closed it behind him and walked towards Lenalee, who was waiting patiently at the corner of the hallway. "Good morning Kanda." She said with a smile. He grunted in response.

They knocked and entered the office, taking necessary precautions as to not step on the semi-dead scientists on the floor. Komui had a sullen look on his face which instantly lighted as soon as he caught the sight of his sister in the room. "Oh my sweet and precious Lenalee! How are you today!"

"Brother, what's wrong?" She asked calmly, trying not to roll her eyes at his dramatic outburst. "Yeah, Chief? Did you guys lose em' or something?" Lavi asked.

He sighed. "We heard that he got away right before we lost transmission." "Yeah, all that hard work for nothing," Johnny whined while dropping a large stack of paper on his desk. That's when Reever walked in. "Chief Komui, I have a message for you from the Crow agents. I actually got it a while ago. They said they were headed here and were going to arrive pretty soon." "What? Why?" I don't know."

"Um, anyways, here are our reports, brother," she handed him the folder. One by one, they explained the happenings of the mission.

"Alright, thank you, you may go now."

"Bye brother, feel better. And get that paperwork you got away with not doing yesterday done!" she scolded.

With that, the three made their exit and headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

.

.

.

"Come on guys," the teenager whined for the umptieth time, "Is this really necessary? I won't try to run away again, I promise. So could you please let me go," he lifted his arms from his back for emphasis. These weren't any ordinary handcuffs. They linked together half of his entire arms and were chained to one of the agents behind him, and prevented him from invocating. On top of that, they blindfolded him. He let out a sigh at the lack of response. He felt the carriage suddenly stop. "We're here, tell the gatekeeper to let us pass."

He was immediately pulled out of the ride. He guessed 'here' was the one place Master hated the most. The Black Order. A shot of lightening flashed through the sky at his thoughts, not that he could have seen it. Instead, he heard the rumbling thunder that followed. He sweat-dropped, _creepy_. He was ushered forward and walked up what felt like an extremely steep, and rough cliff. Once they were inside, he was warned to stay put and behave.

.

.

.

"Lavi, stop! Do you want to die?!" Lenalee pleaded trying to stop that idiot from getting killed by the samurai who was losing his patience, very quickly.

"But it was so funny, how he came on to Yuu, thinking he was a girl. You can't blame Cross either. His hair was down and he only saw his, or should I say _her_, back."

That was the last straw, "That's it Rabbit! I'm gonna kill you!" He pulled out Mugen, and he was serious.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry, Yuu!" He exclaimed, trying to hide behind Lenalee's back.

"What did I _fucking say_ about _calling me that!"_ He roared. This was the day. Today, the rabbit would die.

Suddenly, all three of them stilled at the strong presence they felt coming towards them. They looked across the hall seeing a group of crow agents headed their way. They moved to the side of the hallway to let them through. As the Crows were passing by, the Exorcists noticed a mop of white hair in the center of the group. The moment felt strange. It was as if everything was in slow motion; as if it held value. The moment passed as they headed towards what seemed like Komui's office.

After a tense silence, Lavi spoke up. "Who do you think that was?"

"Tch. Looked like an old man."

"No idea. Maybe I'll ask Brother later. Let's go get breakfast right now. I'm starved." They all gave one last look at the crowd that just passed by and were on their way.

.

.

.

"Komui." He picked up his at the sound of his name.

"The Crow are here, and they brought along a new guest," Reever said seriously.

Komui gave a questioning look which was answered as soon as the black-robed agents walked in. "Who do we have here?"

"We were unable to capture the General, however, we managed to take who most likely is his apprentice. He has innocence in his left hand." Komui silently observed the small boy, who hadn't said a single word since they entered the room. Komui deduced that he was probably a parasitic type since they mentioned his innocence being on his body and that the reason the boy was wearing a glove on his hand was probably because it wasn't the most pleasant sight. His eyes traveled upward to the boy's face, which was shielded by his hair as he held his head downward. He probably didn't appreciate being talked about as if he weren't in the room. Komui asked to have his blindfold removed.

They did as they were told. What Komui saw took him by surprise. He admits he was taken aback by the blood red scar that ran down the yet-to-be named boy's face. It crossed slightly at his cheek and formed into a pentacle along the side of his forehead. But then his eyes came across the boy's. They were the most innocent-looking silver orbs he had ever come across in his entire life. Was this child really _Cross's disciple?_ They both just blinked at each other. His eyes softened at the boy's confused look and he smiled warmly at him.

"Hello there. My name is Komui. I am the Head Chief here at the Black Order. May I have your name?" He asked gently. His manner was reciprocated tenfold as the boy flashed the brightest of smiles and answered, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Komui-san. My name's Allen Walker." Again, Komui was stunned. How can this polite creature with such a soft voice be an end product of that _monster_.

He nodded to the Crows to let him go. They seemed hesitant. "It's alright, gentlemen. I'll take it from here. Allen-kun will now be in my care." With that they released him and took their leave, telling the scientists to take extra precautions against the boy. He might try to run again. Komui assured them that they would.

"Alright, Allen-kun. Do you know why you're here?"

"You want to use me to destroy demons and defeat the Millennium Earl."

Komui nervously laughed at that. "...Ah... well... how am I respond to _that_? Yes, but no. No matter what the higher ups might say, you and other exorcists are not just tools for killing. Your lives are as important to us as any others'. You are here because you are one of the chosen few by God, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Allen Walker, we would like to work with you in order to secure the safety of the world and rid of evil. Yes, you have a rare power that could be used for good, but don't only see it as that. We members here at the Black Order are a family, and we would like to have you if you would let us. You will fight alongside your fellow exorcists. There is no need to go about this alone. So, what do you say Allen?"

He bit his lip at that. He had made a promise to someone very important to him long ago that he would walk the path of an exorcist, but the stories his master told him about people of the Black Order had frightened him. He took another look at the man in front of him. He seemed really kind and his eyes held care for him, even though this was the first they've met. Plus, he didn't lie and negate what Allen had said. Both of them knew there was no escaping reality and sugar coating the truth. They were at war. But, it would be nice to have comrades to lean on and go about this in a more organized fashion... _Family huh..._

A small smile spread across his face as he nodded to the man in front of him. "Excellent!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Well, I would give you a tour of the place but my sweet Lenalee needs her breakfast, so I guess I'll take you down to Hevlaska first," he beamed.

"Who?"

.

.

.

After a few turns, all of which Allen didn't bother to remember. What's the point, right? It's not like it's helped him find his way through places in the past anyhow. It was just wasted effort. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize they were here until he felt the sensation of going down an elevator. He looked around with wide, curious eyes, trying to take as much as he could of the magnificent building in. Suddenly he was lifted off his feet.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he squirmed in the grip of the huge ghost-like figure that encompassed his entire line of vision.

"Calm down, Allen. Hevlaska is harmless. She just wants to check out your innocence."

"Do not fear me," she spoke gently, in order to not scare the child in her hand. He willed himself to relax and realized that he didn't feel as suffocated as he thought he did. Her face neared his until their foreheads touched. The feeling was inexplicable. He experienced warmth that resembled that of being held in a mother's loving embrace. Then, he was back, but the feeling still lingered.

"I cannot believe this. This boy. He is the Destroyer of Time. He has the power to change the direction of the war. It is his will alone that will decide the fate of the world. Depending on his heart, this war may finally come to an end, or we can be plunged into an even greater darkness." Allen didn't know what to say to that. He was so confused. _What was a Destroyer of Time? Did master know about this? _He didn't know.

"Thank you, Hevlaska. It seems Allen is a much more important piece to this war than we initially thought, but no pressure right?" he said jokingly. Even though he had just as many questions, if not more, than Allen did, Komui decided it would be best not to allow his demeanor to show it. Allen was probably nervous enough as it was. That was when Hevlaska spoke again. "However, he still has a long way to go. His synchronization rate is currently at a mere 67%. Although he is destined for great things, he is still just a small part out of the grand scheme of things. Do not worry, Walker. When the time comes, you will be ready." Her words were encouraging. Allen nodded his head in determination. They continued to discuss Allen's innocence. It was still developing. Allen even found out that the reason for his abnormally large appetite was due to the toll his innocence took on his body every time he invocated, since he was a parasitic type, in comparison to those who possessed an innocence apart from their bodied. _Well that answers that question._

Komui decided it was time for him to pay Bookman a visit. He advised Allen to go get some food for himself from the cafeteria which was on the other side of the hallway adjacent to his office. Allen, at the sound of 'food', left without any questions.

"That boy. He's something special, isn't he? But he's still so young. What is that guy thinking up there?" Komui asked no one in particular.

Like I said before, didn't want it to end here, but wanted to update so badly. Hope you guys liked it, and I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed :))

-BlueMoon333


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! It's been a while. Hmm, a little shorter than I would've liked... Alright, I'd like to say that the question of Allen's age is answered in this chapter. There is reason why I made him so childlike and with a low synchronization rate. It's all about portraying change over time :) I've been thinking about what direction I want this story to go in and basically rewrote it in my head. So now, there probably will be a 14th. It's so different from what I initially intended but hopefully, the complexity will work in my favor. Anywho, I am aware that these past few chapters have been rather slow, and nothing all too new. Well, I just wanted them to meet this way because I had been dying to make it this way; trying to be original and what not :P Well, I've kept you long enough. After this chapter, I would like you to imagine the mission Allen had in Matar, with finding Miranda and Road, and Krory. I will notify you on where I pick up from in the next chapter so I can write my version of the rest.

**Disclaimer: **Oops, almost forgot. I don't own anything.

CHAPTER 3

In all his excitement to feed the monster he calls his stomach, he completely forgot that he didn't even know the way back to the office. He walked around feeling like he was stuck in a very complex labyrinth. Not looking where he was going, he knocked into a wall; at least, that's what it felt like. He caught himself from stumbling and looked up into hard, cobalt eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorr-" he was cut off.

"Watch where you're going." he said coldly and started to walk away.

Ignoring his obvious rudeness and bluntness, Allen took out his hand, put a smile on his face, and made to introduced himself. What? He was desperate and lost.

"Could you please help me? My name is-"

"Tch. I don't have time for this, Old Man. Why the hell would I shake hands with a cursed person" looking annoyed and pointedly eyeing the now retreating gloved hand.

"Old man?! I'm fifteen!" Allen answered back heatedly, ignoring the cursed part.

"My bad," he gave him a once over and smirked, "_Moyashi._"

_This guy, is he for real?_

"I am not a beansprout! Besides, I'm still growing you girly-haired man!" he replied indignantly.

Now it was Kanda's turn to be pissed. "You little brat-" He reached for the hilt of his katana.

"Oi, Yuu-chan. Who ya' talkin to? Is it a... new... friend...?" Lavi's voice died off as he took in the sight of the new guest. Innocent, monochrome eyes stared at him in question. _He's so...so..._

"Kawaii!" He bursted out and glomped the boy who was so much smaller than him. That was until he was tugged by his collar and thrown to the floor, courtesy of one pissed Kanda Yuu. He let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. He picked himself off the ground and held out a hand.

"Sorry about that. My name's Lavi, and you are...?" The boy eyed the outstretched arm wearily.

"What are you guys doing... out... here...?" Lenalee goes through the same process of taking in the new appearance. The exorcists took this time to stare at the boy in front of them. He was quiet the ethereal beauty. His eyes were big and bright, and his skin was pale. He hair as white and soft looking as snow. Lenalee was the first to shake off the reverie, noticing the boy was getting uncomfortable by their staring.

"Don't mind these two idiots. My name is Lenalee. What's your's?" She said with a smile.

The boy responded with a sweet smile of his own. "Hi, I'm Allen Walker. Um, Lenalee? Komui mentioned you earlier. You were supposed to show me around, I think." His voice was gentle. Everything about him reminded the older teens of an angel.

Lenalee blinked at that. "Really? Um, sure, but before that if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm an exorcist and this is my first day here." They then noticed the gold golem and recognized it.

"Woah, woah, wait! Are you General Cross's?" Lavi's eyes bugged out at this information. General Cross, _the_ General Cross had an apprentice. And it was this, this, innocent-looking cutie?! It seemed so inconceivable.

He blushed at the looks he was getting. He just nodded at the redhead's outburst. That blush darkened as a loud growl filled the air. "Uh, um, do you guys, ah, mind showing me to the cafeteria? I'm kinda... hungry," his embarrassment was apparent.

Lavi and Lenalee laughed at this and agreed to help him out, while Kanda chose this time to get away from such loud creatures; the rabbit, the woman, and the Moyashi's stomach.

"Yuu-chan, you're not coming with us?"

He looked back and held liquid greys for a moment. "Tch." He turned and continued on his way.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that," Lenalee reassured him.

"I see."

.

.

.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing I've ever seen! What can I get for you, hun?" the lavender-haired chef said excitedly.

"Anything?" "Anything." "Okay, then I'll have lasagna and potatoes and dry curry and ma-po tofu and beef stew and meat pie and calpaccho and a nashigoren and and chicken and potato salad and corn and a kuppa, tomyank and rice, for dessert I want a mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dangos."

Everyone within a close radius sweat-dropped. "Are you sure you can eat all of that?" "Of course." Allen replied happily. A few minutes later he was led to a table with his tried piled up above his head. As soon as he sat down, he started to dig in, while spectators just watched in amazement. Within ten minutes, the young exorcist had finished everything in his order.

Clearing his throat, Lavi asked, " So what's your anti-akuma weapon? Mine's my hammer. Lenalee has her dark boots and Yuu-chan has Mugen."

"Mugen?" "Yeah, it's his sword. He always carries that thing around everywhere so be extra careful not to make him mad."

"Lavi, you're the last person to be giving advice on this matter when you're a pro at doing just the opposite."

"Lenalee!" Lavi whined. She laughed, and Allen joined her.

"Allen, not you too! Why are all my friends so mean to me!~~" He continued his antics. Allen stopped for a moment, and Lavi noticed.

"Hey, Al, somethin' wrong?" "Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing." He bowed his head, a small smile gracing his angelic features. "I, just, haven't had many friends in the past, so it's nice hearing you say that. I also hope we can be great friends." He sent his new _friends_ a stunning smile, and they smiled back.

"My weapon's my arm," he said while cradling it in his hand. "Ah, so you're a parasitic type. No wonder you eat so much! Anyway, we only have a total of 19 exorcists right now, and so far, I've only came across one other parasitic type. They're extremely rare."

"So I've heard." As the conversation continued, Allen had noticed for sometime now that someone in the entire building had yet to even mentioned his scar. He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or otherwise.

.

.

.

He had been left to his new room. He fell back onto his bed, and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He sat up and looked at his bare surroundings. He had summed up that the Black Order wasn't as bad as his Master had made it out to be. He had even called it a den of slave-drivers once. Coming from him, the boy had thought it to be worse than the treatment he had gotten from him. Then again, Cross had issues lifting a finger where it wasn't absolutely necessary so asking something simple as delivering a piece of paper across a hall would drive him to believe he was being worked to the bone. He should have known his master was exaggerating. He sighed. Tomorrow he would be getting his first mission. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He liked it here, and he would do anything in his power to keep this peace and protect his new friends.

.

.

.

He was lost.

Again.

_I could have sworn it was this way. _He pulled on his hair in frustration until an idea popped into his head. _Wait a minute! _He berated himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Timcampy! You remember the way to Komui's office, don't you? Please do." The golem made a nodding gesture. "Yah! Alright Tim, lead the way."

Entering the office, he softly shut the door behind him. "Sorry for being late... I couldn't find my way here," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it and have a seat." "Okay." He approached the couch across from Komui's desk and noticed a pair of legs and looked up to see the samurai from yesterday with his arms crossed at his chest and a scowl on his face. This position looked almost natural on him. Strange. He took a seat on the other side of the couch and listened as Komui started briefing in their mission.

"... our finders are losing their hold on the situation. It is your job to secure the innocence at any cost and get rid of any akuma you encounter. Your train will be leaving in an hour or so. You should get going. A finder as been assigned to accompany you and is waiting at the tunnels. I wish you both luck and safe return." They nodded and headed out. Allen tried to make conversation along the way there but it was futile since the older exorcist seemed adamant about ignoring him oh so blatantly.

They reached small boats heading to the train station. "Hello, exorcists. My name is Toma and I will being escorting you on this mission."

"Tch." Kanda walked past the finder and made his way onto the boat.

"I'm sorry about my partner. It's nice to meet you. My name's Allen. Let's work hard to retrieve the innocence, shall we?" Allen spoke politely and smiled.

"Yes." Toma agreed full-heartedly, immediately affected by the young exorcist's refreshing personality.

_This day marks the beginning of a long, and strenuous journey for Allen Walker as well as his fellow exorcists. They will face their greatest nightmares and need to make important decisions that could decide the fate of the world. Only now, they have no idea of the lingering darkness in each of their hearts that will burst with a vengeance. Their pasts are ones they wish not to think, much less speak of, yet their future in the making will unveil that which creeps in their core. Their souls are no longer salvageable, but that won't stop a certain someone from trying._

-BlueMoon333


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm baaack. Well, this was much faster than my other updates. Anyway, this chapter concentrates on Allen's past, even though you guys already know the gist of it. It serves as a prelude to some much needed action. Hopefully, I won't disappoint. I would like you to know that, although I didn't write about it, the missions with Matal, Miranda, and Krory _did_ happen, but this concentrates on the afterwards. They are yet to start looking for Master ehm- I mean General Cross and the stuff about Allen's past and his eyes happens this way rather than on other missions. Just to let you know, I _completely_ changed the direction in which this story is headed. The Noah such as Tykki and Road won't be as sympathetic towards Allen as in the manga. By the way guys, reviews are much appreciated :) they shall become my motivator.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a thing. Seriously man, I'm broke.

CHAPTER 4

A few months have passed, and much has changed about the order. They had never been so deep in the war before; so much had happened and so many lives were lost. Despite that, even with the helplessness creeping in, there was something that made the Order's members want to keep looking forward, to not be consumed by grief and breakdown. Something, or rather someone, that kept them from losing hope. They continued fighting, continued living. Besides, who would want to disappoint the source of their hope anyway? Many have identified their anchor and held onto him as if their lives depended on it; and maybe they did. Looking back, they realize that they have lost so much, but if they don't move on, would those losses have all been for naught? _He_ made them realize that.

There he was, after returning from a tiring mission, walking along a surprisingly not so depressing hallway. He made a point to smile and greet anyone who had passed him. In return, he got them to reply in the same attitude, ultimately uplifting the atmosphere. He entered the cafeteria, eyes scanning the crowd to find a fellow exorcist. Seeing none, he continued his way onto the lunch line, ordering a meal that can fill an entire family on Thanksgiving. He sat down and immediately starting working on consuming everything on his plate. As a kid, he never had the luxury of having at least one filling meal per week. He would walk aimlessly along dirt roads, passing by people who went out of their way to keep a good distance between them. No one ever approached him, but that didn't stop them from whispering harsh words to one another and eying him as if he was a monster. He had finally found a job at a circus; where else were freaks like him supposed to go? That's where he met _him._ He was just another peculiar clown that had taken an interest in him. He found it weird. Why did this man talk to him? Did he even care about him? _No,_ he thought. Yet strangely, he began seeking said weirdo's company. He began enjoying their time together. Fondness grew into attachment, and he knew how dangerous that would be. If this clown left, what would become of him?

_Would you like to be my son?_

That was when the clown completely took him by surprise. He just stared at him. How was he supposed to answer that? Was he joking? Was he... serious? The clown chuckled at him, but then he looked at him with a sincere face. He said that as his father, he would never leave him; they would go everywhere together. And without thinking, _Yes. _It just spilled out of his mouth. His now adoptive father smiled at him and wore an expression that he couldn't translate. He just went with the flow. They spent everyday together. They left the circus and walked around just about anywhere. He had never experienced such massive happiness and warmth in all of his miserable existence. Shelter and food were no longer a concern. All he needed was him; but that fantasy didn't last very long. Very soon, his father grew ill. Even sooner, he left him. He had always been lonely but now he was truly left alone. He didn't think anymore. Didn't feel. He just sat there on that gravestone. Empty.

That was when _he_ had come; in the darkest part of night when no one could save him, not that they would in daylight either, to take advantage of a vulnerable soul. He asked him a simple question.

_Would you like to see your father again?_

Hope. It seeped through every corner of his being. Salvation. It was one answer away. _Yes._

If he hadn't been so out of it, he would have never trusted anyone, much less a big fat guy in a funny suit and top hat about such things. But that wasn't what concerned him at the moment. It was the possibility of sharing his future with someone he loved.

_I can bring him back. _That was all it took.

_Mana!_

At that moment, he can't even express how he was feeling. So many emotions were rushing through him, all to be shunned. Then, he was staring at a skeleton that was supposed to be his father. He must have been delirious to feel such joy. It must have been hearing Mana's voice again that was his undoing. Everything happened so fast. He had been tricked. He barely registered the words of the man on the side commanding the skull with Mana's name to kill him and wear him like a suit, before there was a hot, searing pain in his left eyes. It was all horrifying.

_How dare you?! How could you turn me into an akuma?! _A what?

_I curse you!_

His words were ringing in his ear, yet he couldn't do anything to change his situation. Then the gravity of what he had just done hit him harder than anything else he had ever encountered. He had just brought back his father's soul, one that had probably entered a peaceful slumber already, from the dead, and now he was going to die at the hands of the only person he had ever loved. He had done this to the both of them.

And then, his life took on an even greater twist. His arm, one that had made him out to be an outcast, one he had hated with everything he had, had taken on an even uglier form. He watched as it, against his will, completely smashed the skeleton his father's soul resided in. Again, everything happened so fast. Yet, it went so excruciatingly slow for him.

No Mana, no. _NOOOOOO!_

_Thank you._

_MANAAAAAA!_

_I love you._

"Allen!" He snapped out of his reverie. "Huh?" He looked up to see a worried expression on a usually grin-wearing redhead's face. "What's wrong, buddy? I called your name several times."

"I'm fine. It's nothing." "You sure? You seemed pretty out of it?" "Yeah, sorry," he wore an apologetic smile. They knew about it, or at least, a part of it. Due to a surprise visit from the fat man on a previous mission, they had found out about how his curse mark had come to be. They knew that because of his selfishness, his father had to suffer through death twice. It was unforgivable.

He had explained that his eyes could detect Akuma but he hadn't told them that he could see their souls. He didn't want their pity. He didn't mind though. He actually welcomed the sight. It was his punishment for what he had done. For all his sins. He had long learned to stomach it. What he hadn't counted on was his comrades to experience it first hand on their latest mission. They had no idea just what it was they were seeing at first, but the level two had explained that they were looking at the world through his eyes.

"Komui said that you should go rest up a bit. The meeting must have been quite tiring for you." Allen laughed, disguising his uneasiness. "Yeah, I probably should. I actually am pretty beat. I'll see you later then Lavi. Goodnight." He did his best to not seem bothered. He knew the redhead probably wouldn't buy it, but he continued the facade. In they morning, it would all be a distant memory; he would make sure of that.

On his way out, his gaze met with dark cobalt eyes as the samurai was making his way into the cafeteria. He couldn't really read what was going on in his head. He stopped in front of him.

"Hello Kanda," he said casually.

"Che," was all he got.

"What? Can't come up with a more elaborate response, Bakanda? Oh yeah, I forgot, your vocabulary is only limited to a select few words other than che, soba, and the occasional curse word."

"Say that again, you damn moyashi, and I'll fucking chop your fingers off, one by one," he growled.

"It's Allen! Come on, just one more word to add onto your list. I know you can do it, it's not very hard for anyone with an average IQ. Oh, wait a minute...," he replied calmly, unfazed by the promise of death.

"You fucking brat-" he unsheathed his katana, ready to make due of his promise.

"Kanda! Leave Allen alone!" And then he was being reprimanded by a girl with a clipboard. How much more did his pride have to take to shut these idiots up?

"He's the one who started it for fuck's sake." He knew he was going to be yelled at for his use of "bad language."

"He's right Lenalee. It's my fault. I had provoked him. Anyway, I'm gonna head to my room now. Have a good night, both of you." He stopped her before she killed him with her caring. He waved and walked away, leaving them to watch him go. He didn't want to suffocate from more of their kindness.

He felt a little better now, after that verbal spar. It was good to know that at least one person wouldn't treat him differently just because he knew some of his past. He knew they didn't mean anything by it. They were just being sympathetic, and he could relate to that. But sometimes, all a person needed was stability; to be reassured that this changes nothing. Kanda still hated him. That made him happy, as strange as it sounds.

He had feared that everything would change now that they knew. His mission was with just Lavi and Kanda, but during their report, they couldn't leave anything out so Komui found out, who in turn told Lenalee. He was glad she hadn't tagged along and seen all of that. It would have been harder on her than the guys, to see such an unsightly thing. Lavi's eyes had gone wide and all he did was stare. Allen couldn't see Kanda's face from where he was standing.

"Allen... is it true?... Have you always been able to see this?" Lavi spoke in a haunting tone, eyes not leaving their place. "Yes," was his quiet response. He watched Lavi swallow as if there was something stuck in his throat. Whatever he was going to say, he couldn't say it. The mission had ended rather smoothly. Lavi had tried to comfort him but what was there left to say? He didn't need comforting words now, so many years after the first time he had laid eyes on one himself. Eventually, Lavi began his random ramblings to lighten the mood, and Allen smiled, letting him know he appreciated his efforts. He had gone downstairs of the inn to go call Komui to let him know they had retrieved the innocence, leaving him in the room with a very quiet Kanda.

The air was tense, very much so. He felt Kanda's gaze on him. He finally gathered the courage to look up at him and ask, "What is it?" That's when he chose to look away. "Che," as if it were all just annoying to him. As if he were nothing but a big nuisance. That irritated Allen to no end, but he knew he had no right to feel that way towards anyone else when the person he was most angry with was himself. He let out a sigh.

"-m... rry-" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

He looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry... you had to see that." That received him the most incredulous look he had ever received from his katana-wielding comrade.

But then, with hard, narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw, Kanda got up from where it was sitting. His bangs shadowed his face so Allen couldn't see the grim expression he was wearing as he approached him. Allen took a step back, a little intimidated by how cold the room had gotten. He prepared himself from being struck when he saw his lips in a tight line, only to have Kanda pass right by him and head out the door with a mere brush of the shoulders. Allen just stood there, eyes set on the same spot Kanda once inhibited, uncomprehending what just happened.

Allen looked back on the memory, glad there relationship had gone back to normal with each other tearing at the other's throat. Although Allen was never one to fear the samurai as the rest of the Order did, in that moment, he had honestly been afraid. He truly felt guilty for allowing them to see his world.

Little did he know that that wasn't the reason for the cold-hearted exorcist's fury. To say he was disturbed was an understatement. _Sorry? He was sorry? For what? That stupid beansprout actually thought that this was his fault? That this was something else he had to protect everyone from?_ _How could _anyone_ act like that? The bean's a damn martyr. A naive self-sacrificing idiot. _

So what if they were a little spooked? Why would he take that all to heart and apologize when he was the one who suffered through the same nightmare every time he saw an akuma. And he _chose_ to be an exorcist. This just makes the Moyashi's resolve all the more scary. He had been ready to knock some freaking sense into him when he stopped himself. Why should he care? It was none of his business after all, and with that, he left the room to go vent out his anger against an innocent tree. (A/N: Poor tree. May you rest in peace.)

_Don't stop. Keep walking._

At times like these, he would remember his father's encouraging words which he used very often while he was still alive. As if it were even possible, Allen had strengthened his resolve further. He would protect his friends above anything else. He would save as many Akuma as he could until his last dying breathe left him. He had to admit though, he was being worn out, and the war had barely even begun. Everything was reflected in his face. He was maturing, losing some of the baby fat on his face, but that didn't change his ideals one bit. He would still try to save everyone, no matter what the cost, even if it meant selling his soul. Too bad he didn't know how literal this claim was. Part of Allen's past was revealed today, but there is still so much more that even he doesn't know about himself. The upcoming battles will cause all of their pasts to resurface, and he would be there, every time, to pull them out of the depths of despair. However, what would happen if _he_ were the one to drown?

-BlueMoon333


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry for grammar mistakes, crappy writing, and redundant phrases you're about to come across. I've got no excuse except for laziness. What can I say, it comes with being an American :/

**Disclaimer:** :)

CHAPTER 5

It was a fairly straight forward mission. _Find General Cross and secure his location._ Simple enough. All they had to do was hop on a ship and head towards where Timcampy would lead them. What they didn't count on was the massive number of Akuma flying around the shores of the coast. Why were they here, and why so many? Nothing made sense. There was absolutely no warning about this event. What the hell was going on?! The weirdest part was that most of them were just passing by them.

Allen had been caught by his leg by one and taken into the forest near a string of villages. Lenalee saw him dangling from his captor and struggling to get free. Without a second thought, she left Lavi and Kanda to defend the shoreline, to rush to his aid. By the time they were both safe, they gazed up to be completely overwhelmed by the sight they were met with.

There were hundreds of Akuma, all surrounding a large white figure that had it's limbs missing.

_What... is that?_ "No..." he heard Lenalee whisper to herself. She was shaking uncontrollably and soon collapsed onto her knees; no longer able to keep standing after seeing it. "It's... Suman," her voice was trembling. Wide eyed, Allen looked back up to notice that a fellow exorcist was in fact attached to the immensely large body. But, why? "He... fell?"

"Fell? What do you mean fell?" staring ahead, she told Allen about wandering the halls of the order when she was younger only to stumble upon a room where experimentation was taking place. There was a small boy. He was facing away from her, but she could tell he was weak; if the skin and bones were anything to go by. The scientists were arguing. Two of them were concerned with having another failure and having another subject dying on them. But the man in the suit wanted to push it all further. Amongst all their disagreements, the boy suddenly looked back, as if sensing her presence, with a small smile on his face. She quickly pulled back. Peeking in once more, she watched as they continued to drag him away. She remembered him waving at her.

"I never saw what happened to him after that. I asked Hevlaska but she would never tell me anything." Her palms covered her face as she realized what his fate had been. So this is a fallen one. But why did he fall? He was one of them. He was an exorcist. She suddenly found it hard to breathe. Like she was suffocating. This fate was unbearable. She was sinking. Flashes of memories raced across her mind. Her past was all coming back. Crushing her lungs. Everything was dark. She felt herself on the verge of breaking.

She felt her hands being removed from her face. The light blinded her more a moment. When her eyes came into focus, what she saw stopped her heart for a moment. It was Allen's smiling face.

"Don't worry Lenalee," he spoke kindly. Lifting her up to her feet by pulling on her shoulders, he continued speaking, "I know we can save him. So don't give up just yet, okay?" He was so gentle with her. She nodded dumbly at him. He took a hold of her hand and tugged it, as if saying, _let's go._

Within a few seconds, they were next to Suman, and avoided any Akuma along the way. Lenalee's boots were really something. They tried to talk to him, though it seemed like their words weren't reaching him. Then, there was another face coming out of the figure. It was a little girl. Allen leaned in to pull her out, but it looked like he was being pulled in also.

"Allen!" Lenalee panicked and reached for her comrade's hand. She wanted that comforting warmth back. The next thing she knew, she was being handed the girl while Allen sunk deeper into the body. He looked up at her before his entire being was consumed by the white cells. His gaze told her, _take care of the girl. I'll be right back._ She never understood how his eyes can speak such volumes. She was torn between staying or leaving Allen to fend for himself. Then she felt the girl's breath near her ear. _She's still alive. _She gave Sumon one last look before reluctantly jetting off. _Please be safe, Allen._

_._

_._

_._

_Were these... Suman's memories? _

_Please. I don't want to die here, I'll do anything._

_Y-... You sold out your comrades... so you could save yourself._

_Daddy!_

_I can't die here. No, not yet. I still have to see her._

_You just wanted to see your daughter again!_

_His innocence. It's punishing him. _

_Innocence! Stop trying to kill your accommodator!_

_Shit. _

_Suman! Listen, my name is Allen Walker and I'm a fellow exorcist. I'm going to get you out of here, okay? So-_

_Goddamn you. Curseyoucurseyoucurseyoucurseyoucurseyou. CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU ALL!_

_NO! SUMAN, STOP!_

_A... rebound?_

_AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

_He had given away his fellow comrades' locations to the enemy._

_He is a fallen one. There is no saving him._

_You must retrieve his innocence._

_Allen-kun..._

_Pain. So much pain. Everything hurt. So tired._

_Ouch!_

_Okay, Okay. I'm Sorry. I'll try harder!_

_You wanted to live didn't you? You wanted to see your daughter again, didn't you?! You can't do that by dying here!_

_I- I want to live_

_Alright then. I would pull you out but it's seems my left arm is completely broken, so I need you to bite down on my hand as hard as you can and no matter what, don't let go!_

_Allen Walker..._

_Okay. Let's get you out of here and alive for your daughter_

_Thank You..._

(A/N: That was confusing. I apologize.)

.

.

.

_Sometime Later_

Eyelids covering silver hues gradually blinked open as the white-haired teen came to his surroundings and Tim flapping his wings over his head. He had tried so hard and pushed his innocence to it's limit. It hung flaccidly from his shoulder now, unable to handle any further usage. He was already imagining the "fixing" he was to receive via Komui's drill for this; the though sent chills down his spine. He had resorted to asking Suman to bite down on his hand as he dragged his body out of the fallen's own.

Then, his body upward as his eyes frantically searching for, "Suman!" he shouted in relief when he saw the corresponding figure a few feet away, covered in shadows, but soon even that flooded out of his system. He slowly limped towards where Suman sat. "Suman?" he asked timidly. He took in his appearance. _No._ Allen collapsed onto his knees and felt immense sadness overwhelm his senses and hold him tightly in its clutches. Suman was dead. Or rather, his body was... _So what?_

"I-it's okay. As long as you're still alive. That's all that matters." he spoke with such hope, not knowing whether his words were directed towards himself or for the brain dead man in front of him. Laying his hand on Suman's shoulder, "I'm sure you can still-" but he was interrupted as Suman's body almost instantly decomposed and became consumed by a flock of butterflies. All that was left of him was his innocence.

"Bye Bye Suman," Allen watched utterly horrified by the sight in front of him. "Su-... man?" Allen slowly looks behind him.

_Someone... help me..._

Allen recalls him from Suman's memories. "Noah..."

"Come tease." Allen looks closely. _They came from inside his body... what are they? _The butterflies rush past him and are sucked into the Noah's palms. "What did you do to Suman?!"

The Noah looks up and blinks. Next thing, he was already in front of him gaping at his face. Allen stumbled backwards a bit, surprised by the sudden closeness. "What the?! You're... Cheating Boy A!" "Huh?" "Ah, you don't know me in this form. I'm killing anyone associated with Allen Walker. Are you him?" Anger surged through his veins and Allen slapped him hard with his beaten up arm. "Cut the crap!" he bit sharply, "Did you kill him? Answer me!"

"He was my enemy. Shouldn't I kill him? But I must admit you've got some guts for not running away after observing my power. But tease is just something the Earl gave to me as a tool that eats humans and breeds off of them. _My_ ability... is this..." and by a swish of the wind, the Noah had his entire arm through Allen's chest.

With a cigarette still in his mouth he spoke with a smiling face, "My body can pass through anything except for what I _want_ to touch." Suddenly, his voice got much lower and close to Allen's ear. "So, if I were to, I don't know, want to rip your heart out of your chest, all I would have to do," Allen watched as the Noah's arm's began retracting, "is take hold of it warm, and still beating," by this time a foreign yet familiar feeling washed over him. It was the same with when Rhode had embraced. So intimate. So _wrong._ "... while you're still alive. How do you think that will feel? I did the same to your friends," he spoke as if he were reliving the moment he had murdered them and had pleasure rake through his body. It was sick.

Allen looked up giving his most determined look, as well as adding a glare in there. The Noah blinked, again caught off guard, and then he smiled and removed his hand from the young exorcist's chest. "You ruined my fun," though he didn't seem all that disappointed. "Then again, I wouldn't want to dirty my gloves. I usually just let Tease at em'," the Noah was certainly amused. "Suman cooperated a bit so instead of killing him off, I let him act as a host. This is too bad, I really wanted to pay poker with you in my white form again. Now boy, are you Allen Walker?"

Suddenly, there was was a hand around his throat in a crushing grip. "Answer me boy, are you him?" "Allen Walker. That is Allen Walker. DEL-E-TE.~" That was all the confirmation he needed. Allen felt an intense and heavy energy circling his arm near his shoulder. Next thing, the energy felt like it was piercing his skin, like thousands of little needles were tearing his arm apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blood curling scream tore through the darkening skies as Allen had one of his limbs literally torn off his body. When it was over, Allen fell backwards, his lifeless eyes surveying something that was part of his body just a few moments ago, now disattached and unreachable.

"Did you know boy, that we can destroy innocence?"

"No."

"If the other fragment shatters if I get rid of yours, that means it was the 'heart'."

"Stop."

The Noah brought his hand over the missing limb, and released massive dark energy, enough to reduce Allen's former arm into ash.

"STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

He grabbed the innocence fragment as it raised above the partial corpse, the source of Allen power, strength, hope, and misery, and crushed it utterly, allowing it's dust to pour out and float away with the wind.

The Noah looked over his shoulder, and saw Suman's innocence still intact.

"Wha-? I missed?!"

Allen felt cold. Exposed. His eyes never removing their place from his once innocence. It was gone. Everything. Just like that. Although Allen's mind had completely blanked out, he was still able to mutter, "Tim, take the innocence." Immediately, the golemn swallowed it whole, following his master's orders.

"Ah ah ah~. That won't do you much good. You're next. Now, what shall I do? Oh, I know!" His eyes lighted as if something brilliant had just struck him. Out came a newly evolved Tease and he brought it close to Allen's chest, "Now Tease, I want you to only bite his heart, okay? Just a small hole will do. I want him to have some time before he dies. He will die as he agonizes over the fear invading his body, as blood pours out of his heart."

The tease, just as obedient to its master as Timcampy, chewed off a small piece of the boy's heart. Allen's entire body tensed before it surged upward, coughing up some blood before it slumped. Something felt very wrong. Allen felt strange warmth spreading across his chest, starting to clog up his airway.

"...-un... Run, Tim." The golemn looked at his master, indecision taking over.

"Don't worry, I won't be letting you get away. You should wait for your turn."

The Noah got up from his crouched position, fingers sweeping through curly locks revealing several cross-shaped stigmas lined up across his forehead over his tan skin that he wore so proudly.

"Let's go." he grabbed Allen's remaining wrist, and began dragging his body like a lifeless doll. The blood that collected around his now gone arm created a small blood streaked trail. Allen lifted his head slightly, dull eyes looking over to his golden companion and commanded, "Go." Tim knew he didn't have a choice and quickly flew away towards where they all first separated.

"That was a wise decision boy. Oi, you akuma, go chase after the golemn." "Of course Noah-sama!"

Allen looked up that the moon that began to make it's presence known. He had the urge to capture it with his hand, but even something so small seemed impossible. He watched as it seemed to be getting closer and closer, encompassing his entire line of sight. It was as if it were mocking him. He managed a small, sad smile as he thought nothing had changed; it was just as out of reach as ever.

He didn't know how long the Noah had been dragging him, he seemed to taking a leisurely stroll through the forest, but then Allen was hanging by a hand around on his throat again. He didn't have the strength to try to loosen his grip nor did he really feel suffocated. His air had been semi cut off long ago. He couldn't even raise his eyes to meet the Noah's, instead they stopped at the sadistic smile that was fixed on his face.

"Well, it's been fun boy, but this is it. I guess I should probably tell you my name, since I am the man that will kill you. It's Tyki Mikk. Have a nice dream," and then he was let go of.

He could tell he had fallen quite a long way from the unforgiving wind that passed through his hair and the mass of rock he saw before he reached his destination. His entire body plunged into deep waters. With his eyes now barely open, he saw the shine of the moon still there. This time he did raise his arm to it, opened his mouth as if to say a few parting words. The once warm feeling in his chest had long gone cold, matching the temperature of his surroundings he was sure. He had never felt so numb in his life. It was strangely peaceful and comforting. His once frantic heart beat had dulled immeasurably, and his world darkened before he was even able to close his eyes as his body was swallowed by the abyss.

.

.

.

Lavi and Kanda stood victorious over a battlefield, looking up the bleeding sunset that gave off such a foreboding feeling. The red head panted heavily, and the samurai was not far behind with his heavy breathing. Their clothes wear completely shredded with huge tears all over the place, exposing roughened and scratched up skin.

Moments later, "Kanda! Lavi!" It was Lenalee. She looked like a wreck herself. "Help! I can't find Allen." Lavi's eyes widened and Kanda felt dread settle in.

Something was terribly wrong. They all felt it.

They raced through the enormous forest, following Lenalee's lead. She stopped near what looked like a huge crater. "This is where I last saw him. I knew I shouldn't have left him. But I had to-" she was panicking.

"Come back here you stupid golemn!" The three turned their heads towards the noise.

"It's Timcampy!" Lenalee exclaimed, watching as the golemn was being chased by a bunch of level two's. At the sound of his name he headed towards them, as Lavi and Kanda prepared to attack. Once the Akuma were taken care of, Lenalee pleaded, "Timcampy, take us to where Allen is, please!" With that, Tim flew back into the forest, on the other side of the crater. He hovered over a splotch of now dry blood mixed with dirt. Once the exorcists reached the area, they stared at it, all already coming to the worst conclusion.

"Oi, you! Show us what happened here," Kanda was the first to break their trance. With that Timcampy opened his mouth to display a projection of what had occurred moments ago concerning the white haired exorcist. They watched all of today's events relating to Allen; from pulling Suman out and having a hand stuck in his chest to having his arm torn off his body and having given a hole in his heart. They watched up until the moment where the Noah dragged Allen's limp body away, his empty eyes staring at Timcampy, and at his friends.

Right there the projection ended. Lenalee had at some point given into her knees and landed on the ground, unable to handle all that was shown to her. Lavi and Kanda just stared ahead wide-eyed, with horror stricken faces. They watched the exorcist go through hell and witnessed his gut wrenching screams. Nothing could compare to the shock they faced as the silence seemed to crush their beings. Their thoughts halted. Their breathing stopped. Their hearts beat louder than ever before when they came faced with realization.

Allen Walker was dead.

I just threw Allen off a cliff. Don't I feel accomplished. I'll try to update faster next time. Reviews are welcome.

-BlueMoon333


End file.
